


For France

by Sutherland9



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: A story of a small cell of the French Resistance during World War II





	For France

Paris, France. May, 1940.) 

The Second World War had been going on for a number of months now. Hitler's blitzkrieg has overrun Europe. He has taken Czechoslovakia, Austria, Poland, Norway and Denmark. 

The German army is now preparing to invade Belgium, Holland. . And France. The last of Britain's allies. If France falls, it will be the collapse of Western Europe. 

The French soldiers took up positions. Some making their stand in the trenches left over from the First World War. 

Others sitting in their small tanks. The tanks that required only one person. . And were globally infamous for malfunction. But, the French people had a great deal of pride in them. 

The French Army. . Was prepared for the same shock warfare from World War 1. 

One young French soldier was waiting in the trench. He was dressed in the medical uniform. He had black hair and brown eyes. This was Captain Gerard Le Rue. He had his rifle at the ready and his medical supplies nearby. 

Gerard said to his friends, "Alright, gentlemen. . The Germans shall be here any minute. I will be on standby, in case you need medical support. Our orders from General De Gaulle. . Are to protect our country until the last man falls. Be on guard." He prepared to leave the trench, "Vive le France!" 

His soldiers yelled, "VIVE LE FRANCE!!" 

Gerard walked out. . Going to the command tent. He saw his Colonel. . A man in a WWI era gas mask, and the French uniform. This was Colonel Bernard LaCroix. A veteran of the great war and friend of De Gaulle. 

Gerard asked, "I take it, General De Gaulle has already left?" 

LaCroix nodded, "He has been called back to Paris. And has new orders. . If France falls. . De Gaulle takes as many of our soldiers as possible to Ängeltere." 

Gerard was surprised by this. He asked, "The brass are. . Expecting us to fail?" 

LaCroix looked down, "If we fail at protecting Belgium and Holland. . All French soldiers are supposed to go back to France. . And if France is taken. . All British soldiers are to go back to Britain." He sat down, "Better they protect their own country. . Than to let the last Allied nation fall to the Germans." 

Gerard looked to the heavens, "So. . We are doomed." 

LaCroix said, "The best we can do. . Is to give them a fight. After the Germans roll over Belgium and Holland. . They will head straight to France. And you. . Will be ordered to retreat." 

The Germans came as predicted. 

Within only a few days. . They conquered Holland and Belgium simultaneously. 

The German army continued to push through France. . To a point where LaCroix had been killed. 

Before he died. . Gerard attempted to help him. 

LaCroix said to him, "Non. All you can do. . Take this mask off my face." He removed the mask. . To see that LaCroix looked. . Like a wolf. Instead of a man's face. . Was the fur coated snout and eyes of a wolf. Instead of hands. . Paws. 

Gerard asked, "But. . I thought. . This was only myth." 

LaCroix shook it off, as he took a picture out of his shirt pocket, "There is no time to explain.. Ask them. . They'll tell you everything." 

Gerard took the picture. It was a picture of a young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a blue house coat. Standing in front of her was a little girl, who looked just like her. . But had the eyes of a wolf. Dressed in a summer dress. 

Finally. . A young man. . . . Who also resembled a wolf. With black fur that had a touch of blonde and heterochromia eyes. One blue. . One a wolf eye. He was dressed in overalls and a blue and white striped shirt. 

LaCroix said, "My family. My wife, Suzanne. Our son, Louis. . And our baby girl. Marie." He laid down, "Keep. . Them. . Safe." He took his last breath. He was dead. 

Gerard prayed for his dead CO. And all the comrades they lost in the war so far. After ten minutes of prayer. . He put the picture in his own shirt pocket and ran. . Running as fast as he could to Paris. . To protect the Colonel's family. 

He got to the shore. . And was shot in the back by a German sniper. Falling into the Atlantic. He was found by a fishing boat. . And brought to Paris. 

The sailors of that ship escorted him to the hospital. 

(Paris, France. A few days later)

The German army had come. Suzanne LaCroix was rushing her children to safety. The safest location they could find. . The one place in all France the Germans would never touch. Notre Dame Cathedral. 

She snuck her children in. 

Marie yelled, "Mama!" She was. . Afraid. Her father hadn't returned. . These. . People were attacking their home. She didn't understand any of it. 

Suzanne hugged her and said, "Mama. . Has to leave. I'm sorry. . Mama is not dumb enough to let you die with her." 

Marie asked, "What?!" She started to cry, "You're. . Not coming back?" 

Suzanne said, "No, Mon petite fairie." She put on a sad smile, "Papa's gone. . And. . Mama knows she won't survive this." She turned to her son, Louis, "If the Nazis lay their filthy hands on either of you. . There's no telling what they'll do to you." 

Louis said, in despair, "Mama. . I can't take care of her on my own." He held her hands, "And if Papa is gone, then. . Who will protect us?" 

Suzanne hugged him this time. She said, "Louis. . You're fourteen years old. I know you are perfectly capable of protecting yourself and your sister." She let go, "This is a position that I never wanted you to be stuck in. You should, at this point in your life. . Be thinking about girls. About school. . Not a war." She held both her children close, "But. . As they say in America. . Shit happens." 

Louis tightly held the cross on his neck, "I. . Don't know if I can." 

His mother took the cross in her own hands, "Just trust in the Lord. He will guide you." 

Louis chuckled, "Right. . God will help an unholy abomination like me." 

Louis knew that creatures like him and his father.. . Were not welcome in Europe or in any Christian nation for that matter. Europeans feared what they didn't understand. And, in France particularly. . There was a lot they did not understand. 

Suzanne gripped his hands tighter, "The people will fear you. . But no matter what. . God loves you." She looked at him, "Like I love you." She kissed his snout. Then looked at Marie, "And you." 

Marie held her mother in a hug. . For the last time. 

Suzanne said, looking at Marie, "Promise me you will behave. Don't give your brother any trouble. . Don't give into the Bosche. . And trust in God." 

Marie said, "I promise, Mama." 

Suzanne looked at Louis, "And you promise me. . You will look after your sister. Protect her from the Bosche! And. . Promise me. . You will trust in God as well." 

Louis nodded, "Qui, Mama. I promise." 

She ran out. . Chased by German soldiers. Last thing they heard. . Gunfire. 

Marie rushed to her mother's body. . Only for the priest to pull her back. 

The priest said, "She is with the Lord now. Come children. . Wait here. . When the Germans have what they want. . The violence will stop. Until then. . You may hide in here." 

Louis only nodded. Before looking at his mother's corpse, one last time. 

He said, "Au Revoir, mama." 

Marie silently followed her brother and the priest into the church. Keeping her sadness inside. 

(Few months later) 

The Germans had taken France. But de Gaulle. . Had successfully fled to England. 

In one home. . An older gentleman sat in his chair. 

He said, "Alright. . Time to start up a resistance."


End file.
